


Virtue

by Intangible7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers AU, Depression, Drugs, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Funny, High School, High School AU, Hot, Loki - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Sad, School, Sex, Sexy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Violence, loving, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intangible7/pseuds/Intangible7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wasn't on the right path, but his mind worked like a complex machine that only Tony could understand. They knew how to pick each other apart and tear each other down with each passing moment they were together. Being together made the two absolutely destructive, but being apart made them self destruct. (Teacher/Student AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fucking vulgar, angsty and crazy as fuck. Read with caution.  
> Besides that I think it (kind of/not really) accurately displays a dysfunctional relationship. Sometimes people are shitty to you. I don't want to give anything away, but this story isn't going to go how you expect(Unless you’re inside my head). If you see anything that bothers you(grammatically/structurally), please tell me. Don’t be a dick(asshole), but be honest with me. If you really don’t like it tell me(nicely); tell me why(nicely). I wanna know. This will be a long story(I hope) and it will go at a nice even pace(not really) and may take a while(or not). So i hope everyone stays along for the ride, Cause I’d hate to take this journey alone.
> 
> PS:This is not a "Hey teacher bend me over your desk and fuck me," thing. At least not to begin with lol

Provocative:Deplorable

Loki had always been the 'bad kid', he was very intelligent, but he just never put forth any effort into his studies. And he hated the teachers with a deep passion, they would always have him checked for weed, or cigarettes.. The only teacher he liked was Mr. Stark. He'd let Loki turn his work in late, if he even bothered to do it, and he never yelled at Loki. And unlike the other teachers he didn't try to pry into his personal affairs. Overall, the teen could actually feel good about going into Tony’s classroom. Slowly but surely the Tony was more persistent about him turning in things though. This irked the teen, because slowly but surely his favorite teacher was becoming like all the others.

Anthony stood in front of his class, teaching the half asleep kids about sound waves. His eyes trailed away to Loki, who was sitting by the window, but by the blank expression in his eyes he could see that the other was listening to him, rather than watching the birds, like the gir. He started pacing the classroom as he talked, knocking on Loki's desk to snap his attention back. Loki just glanced at the other before rolling his eyes. The teen disregarded the male and looked back out the window.

Tony sighed at him and continued teaching. He didn’t really know what to do at this point. The older knew the path Loki was on though was a bad one. He had to do something to get the kid to be good.

After class he watched as Loki left, with what he assumed was his boyfriend. Fandral he think his name was. Fandral wasn’t the best kid ever either. Perhaps he was the one influencing Loki.

He shook his head, ‘Fuck, I’m tired.” He thought to himself as he yawned. Tony had three more classes and a lunch period before he was free from this hell.The man reflected upon himself.

His life was complete shit. He worked with bratty kids, barely made enough to make it by and would die alone. This was possibly the most depressing thing. Tony would always be alone. But that was because he had high standards...yeah, that’s it.

 

-  
Tony was on his way to his house. At a stoplight he could’ve sworn he saw Loki going into a bar with some really big looking guy. It was a quick flash though; it could’ve been anyone at all. He shook his head, “Why is this kid on my mind?” Tony mumbled before looking back in the direction of the bar. He thought about what if it was Loki, and the other needed his help. That’d be bad if he showed up the next day at school and Loki was hurt...He’d feel kind of bad.

The cars behind him honked as he was holding up the line. Tony was so set out on if Loki was in there that he hadn’t noticed the light turned green. The teacher quickly made a decision though and made the sharp turn to go into the parking lot of the bar. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, giving himself a long sigh before cutting off the car.

The teacher carefully got out and walked to the bar.

This wasn’t weird was it?

Tony shook his head, “No...definitely not...Just getting a drink…” He nodded to himself.

“The fuck are you saying?” Tony was startled as he heard someone ask him that. He looked up at a rather big, intimidating looking guy blocking the entrance. He pushed Tony back out from the doorway and the teacher fell to the ground. 

“What the hell!” Tony shouted as he got back up, only to be pushed back down again. The man chuckled, crossing his arms, “Get the hell outta here...you’re not welcome.” He grinned, about to close the door, but Tony stopped him, sticking his foot in there.

“What the hell is your problem?” Tony said, quickly standing, grabbing the door to bring it back open just slightly.

He peeked inside the bar and in the dimly lit bar he could’ve sworn he saw Loki perched up in some man’s lap, but it was dark. It couldn’t be sure that was him. Next thing he knew his fingers were being slammed into the door and he yelped at the searing pain. He quickly retracted his hand, swearing at the man who now closed and locked the door. Tony angrily knocked on the door, trying to kick it in. He stopped soon though as the pain became too unbearable. He retreated to his car, speeding off and forgetting why he came there in the first place.

“What was that about at the door?” Thanos asked as the bodyguard came over to them. Loki leaned against the man a bit more, getting a little tired.

“Some nut job tried to get in here.” The guard chuckled, “He was talking to himself.”

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes, “You sure that he was a nut job? You may as well be one too. You know what the say, takes on to know one.” He smirked.

“Shut up you fucking whore.” The bodyguard yelled at the teen. 

Thanos frowned, “That’s enough…” He slipped his arm wound Loki’s waist; his other trailed up his thigh.”You two need to get along for once, You don’t want to upset me do you.” he purred into Loki’s ear, feeling between his legs. “Should I make you and him go play nice in the back room?”

“No…” Loki mumbled, glaring at the bodyguard who in turn looked upon him in disgust.

“Too fucking bad.” Thanos chuckled, abruptly pushing Loki off of his lap and he fell to the ground in a hard thud. “You two go play nice, now and I mean it.” the man said sternly.

Loki stood and the guard followed him into the back room.

The teen laid on the bed, crossing his arms. The guard climbed over him, starting to undo Loki’s pants.

“Fuck you Ivan. I’ll undress myself.” He said, slapping his hand away.

Ivan glared at Loki before he moved to pull off his own shirt. Loki looked up at him before his eyes traveled over the scars the ran down his tanned chest. “How’d you get those?”

“You’ve seen them so many times. Why are you interested in them now?” Ivan asked, pulling off his belt.

Loki shrugged, leaning up to pull off his shirt too. “Just curious I guess…” He leaned closer to Ivan just a bit.

Ivan sighed, “I’ve been in this business for a long time kid. It’s...It’s not always easy.” he shrugged, “Just ‘cause your boss is on the top doesn’t mean you will be okay. Which is why you should get outta here while you still can.”

“Don’t tell me what to do you fucking russian.” Loki purred playfully, trailing his hand over his chest.

The man chuckled, “I can’t tell if you hate me or not…” Ivan said.

Loki just smirked and kissed him. Ivan kissed him back briefly before pulling away, “Thanos doesn’t like us kissing, you know that.” Ivan mumbled, pushing Loki back onto the bed again.

Ivan started to pull off Loki’s pants to which the teen didn’t protest this time.

“Fuck Thanos…”

The guard just chuckled and sighed, “I know…”

 

-

Loki walked into school the next day completely fine, or at least from what Tony could see. By the time the teen got to his class the teacher could properly observe that the teen seemed completely normal. This didn't seem like a teen who was out all night with scary men doing God knows what. Or maybe it did…

Tony sighed and watched as the other kids filed in. He stood up, starting to teach, continuing the lesson on sound waves. Everyone seemed to be disinterested in the discussion, especially Loki. He was staring out the window once more, just like he always did; completely ignoring Tony.

He didn't bother trying to get the other’s attention though. After a while Tony got tired of talking and handed out the assignment. As he passed out the papers he looked at Loki, noticing a small bruises around his wrist and upper arms. They were so faint you could barely see them from a distance, but they were definitely there.

“I need to speak with you after class.” Tony said quietly to Loki. The teen just rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched the teacher leave back to his desk.

When the time came for him to talk to Loki, Tony stood by the door. Loki was the last one of all the other students who seemed to rush out. The teacher closed the door as Loki tried to leave, “I said I need to talk to you.”

“And I’ll be late for my next class.” Loki retorted, rolling his eyes,”Move.”

“Not until we talk…” Tony said sternly, pointing for the teen to sit on his desk. “Pull up a chair in front of my desk and sit down.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony before taking a seat on top of Tony’s desk.

Tony just sighed and sat in his chair, “Look, Loki, You hardly turn in work any work anymore. not even late work...What’s going on?” He asked, glancing at the marks on Loki’s arm. 

“I’ve been busy. I have lots of other priorities Mr. Stark…” He raised his brows at Tony.

The teacher watched as Loki crossed his slender legs. He narrowed his eyes at the teen, “Busy doing what?” he said, “Busying yourself with weed, or at least that’s what it smells like. I wouldn’t be surprised if you sold drugs too.” He tilted his head, “Do you?”

Loki uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. “What I do when I am away from school is none of your business.”

“But it is your parents business right?” Tony raised his brows, “How would they feel if I called them and told them about this?”

“I dunno,” Loki shrugged, “And I honestly don’t care.” He said. “I don’t stay with them.” the teen informed Tony.

“Really? Then where do you live kid?” he asked, “Loki, you’re seventeen...I can and will call child protective services if they have kicked you out. You’re a minor.”

Loki frowned, “Don’t do that. They didn’t kick me out.”

“Then what is going on?” Tony asked, “You ran away?” He crossed his arms.

“I just...I stopped showing up…”He mumbled quietly, crossing his arms.

“You need to go back then Lo, and catch up on your work.” Tony said, leaning back in his chair, “Where are you even staying?”

“Wherever I can…” Loki shrugged, “But again, That’s none of business…”

“Then why’d you tell me?”

“Why’d you ask?” The teen countered back, looking at directly at Tony.

Tony leaned forward, “Well, I’m not going to let you go when I now know that you may or may not have a place to say.” He said, “So give me a definite place...Now.”

“I can’t…” Loki glared at Tony.

“Find one,” Tony reached over his desk and grabbed a stack of papers, “This is all of your missing work.” He put it by Loki’s side before grabbing a book and letting it fall in a loud thud against the desk, “And you need to read to chapter ten. I also took it upon myself to get all the work from your other teachers too. What a fun time that was.” he dropped another stack of papers by Loki.”Here you”

Loki frowned, crossing his arms, “What the hell makes you think that I’m doing that?”

“I’m serious Loki...I will call child services then call your parents, telling them how you never do anything and then tell them off for letting you run around like king of the freaking hill.” Tony exclaimed. He didn’t know why he was doing this. Maybe it was because he was sick of the teen or maybe because he cared for him, either way he wanted Loki to do better.

“Don’t do that, I’ll do the work just...Don’t call anyone…”

“Then tell me now where you’re staying.”

“I don’t have a definite place to stay.”  
“Then find one…”

“Your place...I’ll stay at your place…” he mumbled.

“My place? That’s basically kidnapping if I take in a minor like that.” he raised his brow.

“Just...please…It’ll be for just tonight.” he shrugged.

“Oh no...If I do this you are staying there until you find a permanent home.” Tony stood, “Be back here at four o’clock; no later…” He couldn’t believe he was doing this; taking in some bratty kid. Becoming a teacher made him soft; What happened to the days that he didn’t give a shit about anyone else’s feeling but his own? He missed the old Tony sometimes.

Loki smirked, "Okay..." He stood, going over to the door, "A late pass would be nice. " 

Tony frowned before handing it over with his signature. "I'm serious...You better be here. " He went to Loki to hand it to him.

"I will.." Loki promised before leaving.

\-----


	2. some kind of metaphor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is always in trouble.

Some Kind of Metaphor  
-  
As Tony watched Loki get into his car he then started it. There was a long moment where he waited; just waited for Loki to out his seatbelt one before he said it, “Put it on.” The teacher knew the teen would know what he was talking about. Loki just crossed his arms, ignoring the older as he looked at the other.

Tony sighed, trying not to lose his shit. He simply unbuckled his own seatbelt, which bounce back in resilience. The red light came in indicated that he needed to out his belt back on, but he was too preoccupied with Loki’s safety. He grabbed the seatbelt from Loki’s right side and buckled it, much to the teen’s displeasure. 

Tony was now back in his seat and he snapped his seatbelt into place. The red light went off and everything was good again; everything was normal. He pulled out of the parking lot, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he made sure that no one saw them. 

“Don’t speak a word of this to anyone; you hear me?” Tony said.

Loki snorted, “Oh, because I was so ready and willing to tell my friends that I’m staying with you.” He rolled his eyes, “That makes sense.” The teen pulled his feet up into the chair and sighed.

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation. I’m taking in a minor.” Tony said.

“I never understood that.” Loki said simply, looking straight forward now at nothing in particular. 

“What?” Tony asked confused, almost prompted to ask the teen whether or not he had been smoking.

“Why people say the gravity of the situation…gravity of the situation.” Loki repeated softly, looking back out the window. “…hmm…”

Tony said nothing as he looked at the teen for a while before realizing he was supposed to be driving. “I’m not sure…” He said softly after about fifteen minutes; after that conversation was already over; after Loki had already stopped caring…but Tony said it anyway. He knew the answer to that question though. He knew it. Tony just didn’t want to answer it, because what was the point? This kid would just waste the information, shooting it through his brain faster than the speed of light and dumping it into his unconsciousness. Why waste his breath? Why give this teen knowledge? Why help him?

It wasn’t until he came to a complete stop at his apartment building that he realized Loki had fallen asleep. He looked at the peaceful teen and sighed, shaking his head. Maybe this idiot was worth a few extra hours. Tony could be a jerk, but he hated seeing knowledge go to waste. Deep down he knew Loki was smart; the teen just needed time to figure that out for himself.

Tony got out, going around to the passenger side, and scooped Loki up in his arms and carrying him up into the apartment. He laid Loki on his bed, pulling off his shoes and tucking him in. This kid seemed exhausted beyond belief, so Tony just let the brat sleep until morning. He climbed on the couch laying down and closing eyes. He had a rough time sleeping. He tossed and turned, apparently creating a lot of noise because Loki at came out around four in the morning calling his name.

Tony jolted awake, sweat pouring down his temple as he looked around. He finally locked eyes with Loki in the dimly lit room. “You were being really loud and really weird.” The teen stated simply, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing…nothing…I uh…Nothing.” Tony calmed himself, “Sorry to wake you.”

“It’s okay…I sleep for about an hour and then just laid there in bed.” Loki shrugged. “I thought you were going to give me the couch and you’d have the bed.”

“No, you take the bed. I’m fine.” Tony mumbled, lying back down. “Go lay back down.”

Loki just rolled his eyes and left Tony alone once more. He sat on the bed, dying of boredom. Loki glanced at his backpack remembering what he had in there. The teen reached for it and yawned as he pulled out a small baggy filled with cannabis.

Within an hour Loki was in another state of mind to say the least. He attempted to walk back to his bag and feel off of the bed with a loud thud. This awoke Tony and he quickly got up, going to go see what happened.

“Loki are you okay?” Tony opened the door, peaking in on the boy. He scrunched up his nose as a smell of pot hit his nose. “Loki, did you smoke in here?” He said, already feeling anger rise inside of him. 

I get it now.” Loki said, stumbling over closer to Tony. He fell against Tony’s chest in a soft, almost comforting thud. He let the teen rest there as he spoke; afraid to touch him while he was this pissed off. “Gravity attracts things to it. Even every person has a small amount of gravity, but not strong like the Earth’s gravity.” He said, looking up at Tony. “Earth can’t have our gravity be larger than it’s gravity because it’d rather see us be pulled down and moved forward to each other.”

Tony was now vaguely amused by the teen’s ramblings. “The Earth is keeping us from gravitating towards each other in some diabolical plan to ruin our lives?” He snorted.

“The gravity of the situation is that we can’t escape gravity; I can’t escape gravity…” he gripped onto the front of Tony’s shirt, “Does no one else find that scary?”

“Kid, you are way too high for your own good,”  
“…You’re right…” Loki said. With that he let go of Tony and climbed into bed.

“I can’t believe I had the generosity to let you into my house and this is how you act.” Tony said, looking at Loki in disgust, “Get yourself together kid.” He took the small baggie Loki had dropped on the floor and sighed as he left the room.  
_

“The age old question…” Tony paused to write in bid letter on the board, “Who am I?” he said looking at the class. “I love this class, because I can say what I want without needing a significant amount of evidence to back it up. You guys are going off of blind trust though that what I am saying is significant and true. Because I am a teacher. That is my identity. That is who I think I am…” Tony looked around, “Do you guys know who you are? The us from five years ago could be the real us.” He shrugged, seeing Loki standing outside of his door but he said nothing and just continued on with his lesson.

“Day by day a part of us gets replaced, but we still remain the same thing. It’s weird how we are the same person even though we change. Tony glanced at Loki who was still there. “We make stupid mistakes but the next day that’s all over and everything is all better…” 

“So, write me a paper, doesn’t have to be anything special. Just write about who you think you are. Answer the question who am I.” Tony said, letting them get to work. “What?” he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

“What class is this?” Loki raised his brows.

“Uh…Philosophy. I dunno, Fury had to let go of the last teacher and I’m good at making up crap so he asked me to do this class.” Tony shrugged, “So what do you want? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I have an off period.”

Tony snorted, “You have an off period? I thought all of your classes were off period for you.”

“Ha-ha.” Loki rolled his eyes, “Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about last night…It was stupid of me…”

“It was, but apologizing isn’t going to help, it happened and we’ll move on. If you do that again though I can’t say I will be so forgiving.” Tony sighed. “Now go on…I have a class to tell lies to.” He smirked and left to go back inside. Loki smiled slightly as he headed off to the library to sit and read.  
-  
“Loki, where the hell were you last night? Thanos is fucking pissed you weren’t there.” Fandral dropped in the library, sitting across from Loki. “He went ballistic.”

“What…Why?” Loki frowned; having Thanos mad at him was not a good thing.

“You know last night was the big run Loki.” Fandral said in a hushed yell, “You are an idiot. Of all the god damn days to miss, you miss the most important.”

“Shit.” Loki said, “I forgot about that.” He quickly started packing up, “I gotta go talk to him.”

Loki rushed out of the school, racing to get to Thanos to patch things up.  
-

“Loki,” Thanos spoke as he watched the teen enter. “Nice to see you.” The man stood, towering over the teen. “Ivan close the door, but stay inside.” He ordered.

Loki gave Ivan a worried expression, watching as the guard reluctantly closed the door. Ivan kept his emotions nonexistent as he crossed his arms.

“See Loki,” Thanos walked around the teen, “I don’t ask much of you do I?” He tilted the boy’s chin up. “Why can’t you respect me? Why must I repeatedly teach you a lesson?”

“Please, I just…I.” Loki tried to plead but was forced against the wall with a forceful push. The teen fell to the ground, letting out a pained gasp. Thanos swiftly kicked Loki in the stomach, watching the boy curl up in pain.

Ivan watched, shaking his head. His fists clenched, but he knew there was nothing he could do; so he just stood and watched as Thanos repeatedly kicked the raven haired male. Thanos grabbed him by the hair, slamming him into the wall before holding him in place, “I Don’t,” he slapped Loki between each word, “Want,” Ivan closed his eyes, “Hurt,” He shook his head suppressing the urge to cover his ears at the sound, “You.”

“You make me Loki.” Thanos let go, letting Loki fall to the ground, “You made me do this.” He yelled, before going to leave, “Clean that filth up then get him out of here.” He said to Ivan before leaving.

Ivan walked over to the crying mess of a boy on the floor, “Come on Lo.” He carried the teen to the bathroom, looking down at the sobbing teen who gripped on to him for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...


	3. In My Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite story so far honestly. Tell me what you think. :)

In My Dark Times

Ivan set the teen on his bed in his own home. He figured Loki would feel safest with him, although Ivan couldn’t do anything about what was going on.

He brushed a strand of hair from Loki’s bruised face and sighed softly. “I told you to get out of here Loki.” Ivan shook his head, “I hate to see such good boy get into trouble.”

Loki forced a smile, “I’m no good boy Ivan.” His smile soon faltered as he looked up at the ceiling. “Lay with me.” He muttered softly, pulling Ivan down to lay with him. Ivan wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist as the teen buried his face in his chest, 

After a short while he broke out into short sobs. Pain was surging through his body and Ivan felt him shake as he clung to him. 

“Good boy makes bad decision.” Ivan muttered, stroking Loki’s hair, “Sleep now. You must rest.”

Loki nodded, relaxing into Ivan’s hold. 

He fell asleep; the first real sleep he’s had in months.

-

 

Tony was worried sick; Loki hadn’t showed up after school. He waited well into six o’clock at the school before he drove home. He waited up all night hoping that Loki would finally show up, but he never came. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to the teen.

A week went by without him seeing the teen. Tony didn’t know what to do. He should of called the police, but he just figured Loki had just up and left.

He sat on the couch, tapping his fingers against the armrest, thinking about what he could possibly do.

There was a knock at his door and Tony jumped up, hoping to see Loki.

He was greeted by a very familiar face. 

“You’re the son of a bit--” Tony trailed off as he realized that Ivan was holding a sleeping Loki in his hands. “What did you do to him?”

“More like What did I do for him.” Ivan said, “He is much better now. All he do is sleep. He’s exhausted.”

Tony raised his brows as Ivan handed Loki over, “What happened?”

“Something bad...Just sleep with him.”

“Excuse me?” Tony looked confused.

Ivan rolled his eyes,”Lay down with him. That’s the only way he really sleeps; if he’s curled up to someone.” He sighed, “I must go, but take care of him.” Ivan then stepped down the stairs and left.

Tony closed the door with his foot and walked to the back. He laid Loki down in the bed and was about to walk away. He stopped though, remembering Ivan’s words. He slid into the bed next to Loki, not touching him in any way, shape or form.

He turned so that his back was toward Loki and closed his eyes. The teen shifted against Tony’s back, cuddling up against the man’s back.

Ivan was right, Loki slept all night.

When Tony got up, Loki was still fast asleep. He stretched as he stood, going to make breakfast for the two of them.

Soon the bedroom door opened and Loki came out, looking much more rested at than when Tony had seen him last.

“How did I get here?” Loki asked, sitting up on the counter.

“That Russian guy brought you.” Tony shrugged.

“...How did he know I was staying?” Loki tilted his head.

“I dunno...Wait…” Tony narrowed his eyes, “that guy knows where I live? But not because you told him?”

Loki chuckled, “He might have been watching me.” He hummed.

Tony sighed, standing in front of Loki. “You’re face looked worse than it did now?”

“Yeah…” Loki flinched as Tony touched his bruised cheek.The teen’s eyes trailed over Tony, spreading his legs slightly so that Tony could slip between them. The teacher didn’t seem to notice; much too involved in examining Loki’s face. 

“What happened?” Tony raised his brows.

“I missed a very important thing, It’s no big deal. I’ll just have to make sure not to miss anymore.” Loki shrugged.

Tony sighed, “Lo...You shouldn’t be involved in this stuff.”

“It’s too late.” Loki said, smiling softly. He ran a finger over Tony’s stumbled cheek, watching the other carefully.

Tony nodded slightly, “But it’s not too late to get out.”

“Yes it is, do you know what a drug lord is like?” Tony shook his head as Loki spoke. Loki leaned forward slightly, getting close to Tony, “You slept with me last night…” He tilted his head, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Okay, can we not use the phrase slept with me. It makes it sound bad.” Tony said, removing Loki’s arms as he pulled away, “I merely laid next to you while you slept.” He corrected as he went back to cooking.

Loki smiled, hopping down from the counter to get dressed.

-

“Hey,” Fandral stopped Loki in the hall later in the day, “Where the hell have you been?”

Loki kept walking, not in the mood to speak with Fandral.

“Hey!” Fandral grabbed Loki’s wrist.

“Ivan fucking told me you asshole.” Loki tried to pull away but he couldn’t break himself from Fandral’s grasp.”You’re the one who told Thanos that I wasn’t there.”

“Come on loki,” Fandral pulled Loki against him, “It’s nothing personal, you should’ve done you’re fucking job.” 

“Oh, I should’ve done my job? Are you fucking kidding me?” Loki practically shouted, “My job is to sit on Thanos’ lap and look pretty while my idiot boy toy goes to run drugs.”

“You run drugs too.” Fandral argued.

“Not as much as you, and i still get paid more than you.” Loki smirked, “Oh honey, you are nothing to me. You’re worthless; the dirt beneath my shoe.” He shook his head, “You stay in your place and I’ll stay in mine, because when I’m laid up in Thanos’ giant bed having the fuck of my life, you are the last goddamned thing on my mind. So don’t think about me...ever.” Loki said, knowing how to piss Fandral off.

Fandral growled, pushing Loki against the lockers and pulling his fist back, punching the locker, right next to Loki’s head.

“Fandral.” Tony walked down the hall, “Release Loki.”

Fandral gritted his teeth as he did and Loki looked to Tony, “I’ve got this handled.” He mumbled, glaring at Fandral.

“No Loki, ya see.” Tony tilted his head, “Handling it is when you’re the one about to beat the hell outta someone else. Didn’t look that way to me.” He said. “Come Fandral, We are going to have a little talk with Fury.” He grabbed Fandral, dragging him off to the principal’s office.

Loki watched them and sighed, heading off to his next class.  
-

“Ivan…” Thanos called in the guard to his office. “Close the door, we have matters to attend to…”

Ivan frowned, but did as he was told. 

“Ivan, Ivan...Ivan,” Thanos smirked, “Some money has gone missing of mine...Would you happen to know where it’s gone.”

Ivan licked his lips, about to speak but Thanos quickly interrupted.

“Don’t bother with excuses, I know you took it to give to that little whore.” Thanos pulled out his gun, “Loki gets enough money from me, but why did you give him more? Perhaps to give him enough to start over? Clean slate.”

Ivan watched the man, “He’s just a kid, come on.”

“And you’re mother is brain dead and on life support. And my money is keeping her alive.” Thanos shrugged, “Say I pulled the plug.” He walked over to Ivan, putting the gun between Ivan’s eyes, “Or better yet, say I put the gun right between her eyes and pulled the trigger. Wouldn’t that really make her brain dead?”Thanos chuckled.

“Please…” Ivan looked at Thanos, “Don’t…”

Thanos smirked, “Disrespect me again and I will.” He aimed down at Ivan’s leg, firing a shot. Ivan cried out, falling to the ground. “Get cleaned up, we have a meeting in an hour.” he said and walked out.


	4. There's a degree of difficulty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension and potty mouth Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make up for two lost Saturdays, I sorry. :(
> 
> Anyway...Here it is

There’s a degree of difficulty  
-

Loki propped himself up on Tony’s desk, waiting for Tony to finish up grading papers. They spoke on occasion, but for the most part they sat in a extremely comfortable silence. Tony glanced at the teen, smiling softly at how peaceful he seemed to look here. 

Loki happened to glance at Tony and they looked at each other for a while as Loki shifted a strand of hair from his face. The teen leaned down and propped his head up with his hand. “You almost finished?” He asked slowly, taking his time as he scanned over Tony’s face.

“I might be, but I seem to be getting a little distracted.” Tony mumbled.

“Maybe you should get rid of the distraction.” Loki tilted his head slightly.

“That’s just the thing...I don’t find that I want to get rid of it. I want it to stay for a while…If I don’t keep the distraction for a while it’ll cause trouble.” Tony said.

“Well then,” Loki leaned a little closer, “Maybe it’s not so bad being distracted huh?”

“Maybe not.” Tony chuckled softly and stood, “I can finish this later.” He put the papers aside and stretched. “Let’s go.”

“Yes sir.” Loki hummed, gracefully getting down from the desk, knowing that Tony was watching.

“You’re feeling better?” Tony asked as they headed out.

“I think I am.” Loki said, “...Hey...That whole ‘who am I’ thing you were teaching in that one class..what exactly is that about?”

Tony raised his brows. “Oh...well, there’s just...We think we know who we are and what we are made to do, but is that really what we are for.” He said, thinking for a bit, “Basically, the idea is what if the you from ten years ago is really you and now you aren’t you anymore.”

Loki tilted his head slightly, stopping on the top of the stairs. Tony noticed this and stopped at the fifth step, looking up at the teen. “I don’t think I understand.” He mumbled softly.

“Well...say you have a car...and every year you get a part of the car replaced, the engine, the tires, the windows, whatever. Say you keep replacing parts until the car has none of the original parts.” Tony took a step back up the steps toward Loki. “Is it still the same car?” he moved till he was just one step in front of Loki, looking directly at the teen.

“Well...No, It’s a different car now...right?” Loki asked softly, “If all the parts are different…”

“It’s the same car I think.” Tony reached up, moving a strand of hair from Loki’s face gently. “Everyday, you grow new hair, old ones fall out, your body grows, skin sheds,” Tony ran his fingertips lightly over Loki’s cheek, “You lose blood...and you get some back…” he mumbled.

Loki leaned into Tony’s touch closing his eyes, only opening them when Tony pulled away. He watched the man descend down the stairs and took a deep breath before he followed.

“You have to decide which you you want to be?” Loki asked, catching up to Tony.

“Yeah, something like that…” Tony nodded.

Loki smiled softly, nodding, “Thanks.”

“Hey, I’’m a teacher. I teach. No need to thank me.” Tony shrugged. “When you’re older you’ll know all this shit…”

Loki raised his brows as Tony sweared, knowing the other was trying to reframe from doing so around him. 

Tony was getting comfortable with him.

“I’m ready for a long nap.” Tony mumbled as he got into the car.

“Are you gonna sleep with me?” Loki asked as he pulled on his seatbelt.

“Shut up.” Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m your teacher, not your teddy bear.” He ignored how closely Loki leaned toward him. “Listen, we need to keep this...appropriate.”

“Who’s making it inappropriate?” Loki chuckled softly.

“Hmm...maybe the kid asking if I’m gonna sleep with him?” Tony raised his brows as he sped off.

Loki sighed, “Well, will you lay with me?”

“No, I shouldn't be doing anything with you Loki. I'll get in so much trouble.” Tony said firmly.

The teen slumped back in the chair and rolled his eyes, “it's not like we're fucking.”

“Loki. Stop.”

“Seriously, the only way I see you getting fired is if we were. Or if I was sliding your--”

“Loki, stop it now. “ Tony gripped the wheel. 

“hot, long,” Loki continued and Tony closed his eyes for a second before opening them, god, he didn't need a visual. “Cock into my warm, wet mouth and-”

Tony looked at the teen, “Loki I fucking told you to--”

Tony was cut short as the two heard a loud thud and they lurched forward only to be brought back by their seat belts. 

“Damnit.” Tony got out the car as did the other driver he just rear-ended. “Steve?” Tony raised his brows as the big blonde coach got out.

“Jesus Tony.” Steve said, “Watch where you're going. You hit us hard. And...Loki? Why is Loki in your car?”

“Uh...taking him home...” Tony shrugged. 

“You're home? “ Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“It's sounds bad when you say it like that, I am simply housing this poor, defenseless orphan boy.” Tony nodded. 

The blonde raised his brows, “You're not--”

“I swear to science, if someone else suggests me sleeping with him I'm going to scream.”

“I was going to ask if you're afraid of losing your job or possibly getting arrested.”   
Steve mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Only way I get caught is if someone snitches.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I think that's how this works.” Tony nodded. “Anyways...I should get going…” he tried to slip back in his car.

“Not so fast.” Steve pulled him back out. “You just hit my car.”

“Come on Stevie, Let’s let bygones be bygones.” Tony said with a slight pout.

Steve’s wife then came out the car, making her way around and crossed her arms, “Ah, Anthony. Wow, It seems the only way I can see you again is when you hit my car.”

“Oh wow, Sorry hun. I thought it was Steve’s car I would of never hit your car.” Tony gave a fake apology before smirking, “And last I checked, You didn’t want be around.”

“Yes well, Last I checked, You liked swapping spit with my husband.” Peggy glared at him.

“Well last I checked, it was his bachelor party and he wasn’t married to you yet.”

She gritted her teeth, “Well to my knowledge--”

Tony quickly interrupted, “No, don’t do that. We were saying last I checked you can’t just switch to ‘to my knowledge’” he mimicked her voice, “By the way, Last I checked, Stevie Wonder over here completely and thoroughly enjoyed that kiss.”

Peggy was fuming, clenching her fists tightly.

Steve sighed, “Look, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you drive my other car. You just give me this one.”

“You want my car?” Tony raised his brows, “It’s all fucked up.”

“Yeah, I know.” The blonde shrugged.

“Ya know, Steve and I used to be best friends ya know. And also we did more than just swap spit...in fact To my knowledge.” He grinned at Peggy, “He lost his virginity to me.”

Peggy looked like she was about to explode and she angrily marched to the passenger side, got into the car and slammed the door.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, “Must you do that?”

“Do what? Put her bitchy ass in place? Fuck, I hate her.”

“I know, I know...She took me from you…”

“You make it sound like I wanted to date you, sheesh Steve. I’m just saying I was your friend, the occasional hook up was nice, but I was fine just hanging out with you and since you married Pegasaurus I never see you except for school.”

“I know…”

 

“But whatever, fuck that. Where’s my new car?” Tony asked.

“Must you swear so much? You must be a bad influence on that Loki kid. Kid is a menace on his own already. He dumped paint in my chair and only wants to draw naked people in my art class, which is fine. But one time he drew me in a not so appealing way.”

“He made your dick small?” Tony chuckled.

“Whatever, look, I’ll stop by your place later with the car.” He sighed.

“Okay, Love you honey.” Tony blew him a kiss before getting back into the car with Loki. “So uh...We might have to take the bus...I’ll call a tow truck to pick the car up and take it to Rogers place.”

Loki nodded, “Didn’t know you and Rogers were buddy buddy.”

Tony shrugged, “Not much anymore.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah…It’s just what happens I guess.”

“I guess…”  
\----


	5. You Can Come and Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Ruby for helping me out with this chapter, you have been of very much help to me. :)
> 
> So I plan to crank out a buncha chapters soon. since they are not that long it's only fair I update more frequently.

You Can Come and Cry

Tony and Loki had reccently arrived home from the very awkward cab ride, the driver insisted on talking in strange gibberish, which made Tony curse him out in a fit of blind frustration.

Maybe he was still upset about the car wreck; no, that couldn’t have been it. He didn’t give a fuck about that car. Perhaps he was upset because of seeing Steve again, being in direct contact with him again felt so strange, so foreign, though he tried to play it off as if everything was perfectly okay. That was just in his nature, he supposed, to keep his calm. The only one who seems to be able to break Tony’s sense of calm was Loki. Loki made him feel oceanic, euphoric even. Not even in a sexual way, not necessarily, but just being able to be around him made him feel different; like his old self.

He glanced at Loki, who sat on the loveseat, cuddling himself up in the chair to get comfortable and watched as he yawned, leaning his head against the armchair. Tony watched, hypnotised, as the raven haired fell around his face, framing it perfectly. The teacher knew that Loki wouldn’t go to sleep. Something made the teen so afraid, so petrified, to sleep alone. He didn’t know what it was, but it made him...upset. Why did this teen need to be cuddled against him in order to drift off for the night? What could have possibly happened to mess him up so badly? 

Tony sat on the couch adjacent to the loveseat, sinking back in the old seat.   
“Did you love him?” Loki asked softly, struggling to keep his sleep deprived eyes open. Tony glanced at him before he laid down.

“I might have at one time in my life,” He closed his eyes, “but I think that’s all gone now," He heard Loki get up, walking towards him. “I don’t believe in love anymore, it just fucks everything up Lo,” Loki climbed over Tony, looking down at the older. “You say something so many times and it just...it loses meaning. Repetition. If you repeat a word so many times it just doesn’t mean anything any longer,?”He didn’t look up at Loki, instead he just closed his eyes.

There was nothing sexual about that moment.

Loki sat there, straddling Tony’s hips, which seemed to comfort Tony for some strange reason. The teen laid down against Tony's chest and sighed softly.

They slept exactly like that, comforted by each other’s embrace.

Upon hearing the doorbell ring some hours later, Tony opened his eyes, as did Loki. “Who’s it?”

“Steve!” The door swung open, “I brought the...car…” Steve looked at Loki, curled up against Tony, only seeing his eyes through dark strands of hair.

“Well by all mean, come on in blondie...” Tony mumbled.

“Tony, what the hell is going on?”

“I believe I was sleeping…” He mumbled, watching as Loki sat up; the teen ran his hand through his silky hair. Steve watched. Loki smirked, gracefully getting off of the teacher and drifting to the kitchen.

That kid was certainly going to be the death of him.

“Tony that’s…” Steve shook his head, sitting next to Tony as the other sat up. “You can’t do that, you’re his teacher!”

“In the great words of Loki Odinson himself, 'it’s not like we’re fucking',” Tony mumbled, leaning closer to Steve.

“I think he’s bad for you and you’re just...Jesus Tony you could get into trouble-" Tony cut him off.

“Y'know Steve, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so fucking long. Then you go and marry a fucking whore…” Tony mumbled, “Whenever we fucked, you never let me kiss you...Why couldn’t I kiss you?” He asked. “I only got to kiss you that one time at your bachelor party…”

“Tony I…” Steve was taken aback by what Tony was saying.

“Fuck you Steve…” Tony mumbled, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a quick instant. Steve tried to pull away but Tony pulled him back in, trailing his tongue along his bottom lip as he fell forward, causing Steve to fall against the couch.

It quickly became violent as Steve roughly pushed Tony to the ground before standing and picking him up by the shirt, slamming him against the wall. “What the hell?”

“...What’s the matter? You’re little whore wouldn’t approve?” Tony spat, trying to push Steve away.

“Tony, we aren’t kids anymore, grow up and move on!"

“Fuck you…”

“Tony...Seriously…”

“No! fuck you Rogers!”

Steve frowned, “Tony look, I’m sorry things ended up like this, but I can’t change what happened,”  
Tony pushed Steve away and retreated back into the room. 

Loki came back, a smirk adorning his face, “Trouble in paradise?”

Steve looked at the teen, “You need to go home. You don’t know Tony well enough,"

“Like you do? Like how you left him for the stumpy lady in the car?” Loki chuckled, “Tell me, how does it feel to destroy a human being like that and make them feel worthless?”

Steve gritted his teeth, dropping the car keys on the table and headed toward the door.

“Have a nice trip,Mr. Rogers!” Loki cooed playfully.

Steve opened the door and smirked, “You know what,” he didn’t even look at the teen as he spoke, “Tony is going to chew you up and spit you up so fast your head will spin. He will mercilessly tear you to the ground and then play the victim. Don’t worry, your time will come…”

Loki frowned slightly as he watched Steve leave and he was left alone. He sat on the couch, thinking about what Steve just said.

He figured everything would come to light soon...hopefully


	6. Loki

Loki skipped school today in an effort to patch things over with Thanos. He was nervous, but he knew Thanos would forgive him. The raven-haired boy had lived with Thanos from the mere ago of twelve; in some sick, twisted way, Thanos loved Loki and was very protective over him. 

Loki pushed open the heavy, oak, doors to Thanos' office, walking past a hurt Ivan, who nodded at him. Thanos lifted his head, looking at Loki. 

“Do you think yourself so high up on the ladder that you don't need to knock?" Thanos growled with a straight face, it could turn from angry to kind of happy in an instant, so Loki didn't know what to expect. “You come in here, after what you did, to beg for forgiveness?”

“I...I” Loki looked up at Thanos who rested a hand on Loki's head, running it through his hair for a moment. “I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore.”

Thanos grinned, “Well,” He pushed Loki down by his head until he was on his knees, “get to begging.” 

Loki looked up at Thanos before nodding in defeat. Loki undid Thanos’ zipper, feeling his fingers shake as he did so. He just wanted Thanos to be happy, and if this made him happy, then he'd do it. 

Ivan sneered in disgust as he watched. He turned to leave, but Thanos instantly stopped him. “Oh,no no...Stay right there Ivan. Watch your little whore be put to work.” An ugly smirk resided on his face. 

Ivan gritted his teeth but turned back around. 

“Sit right there. “ Thanos pointed to a chair right next to him and Loki, and when Ivan didn't immediately obey, he pulled out his gun and pressed it to Loki's temple. “Ivan, you better sit there or I blow his brains out.” He said, grinning ay how quickly Ivan obeyed.

Loki sighed in relief as the gun was put away and looked to Ivan, giving a soft smile to him around Thanos, who stroked Loki's hair, gently pulling the teen’s hair back from his face. He watched Loki's green eyes, loving the nervousness that flickering in them.

Thanos smirked, “See Ivan, this is what an obedient boy looks like; He'll do whatever you tell him!" He looked at Ivan, who returned the glance with a look of disgust. The man stopped Loki, pushing him down to the floor. Thanos fixed his pants, “I have things to do.”

Loki looked at Thanos confused, embarrassed by the whole situation. As Thanos left, slamming the door, Loki couldn't look at Ivan. He knelt on the floor, staring down.   
“Loki, why did you not leave when I tell you to?” Ivan asked, leaning down by Loki. He rested a hand on Loki's shoulder. The teen pulled away though, shooing the man away.  
“Do you abandoned the people who help you?“ Loki narrowed his eyes at Ivan. 

“What? A man who dragged a twelve year old run away off the street is your hero? “ Ivan hissed, "I was there. Have you forgot? I watched him pull thirteen year old Loki by the hair into a building that was full of cocaine, with men who had guns, the same men who are murderers and killers and druggies. The only thing he helped you with was making your mother worry herself!"  
Loki chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

“Something funny?” Ivan asked, getting more than fairly annoyed. 

“See, I think you're full of shit. You wanted to help me so bad then why didn't you do that over four years ago?” He questioned as he rose from the floor and began walking away. 

“From day one you were...attached to Thanos. I couldn't tear you away from his side! The guy drags you in by the hair, and next thing I know you're cuddling up to him! You have a problem that I do not know how to fix.” He shrugged, “Anyone shows you a little compassion and you get emotionally attached to. Me, Thanos, your teacher friend.”

“Fuck you.” Loki seethed, going out of the office.   
Ivan chased after him, grabbing his arm. “I want to help you.”

“You can't.” Loki mumbled, leaning into Ivan, closing his eyes. 

“I can't if you don't let me.” Ivan wrapped an arm around Loki.

“You'll be so busy helping me that you won't have time for yourself...” Loki looked up at Ivan who was now gently running his fingers through Loki's hair. 

You would have never of thought that this big, scary guy could be so very gentle.

“Sometimes it's better to help others…” He said softly.   
“How's your leg?”

“...it's...it's...fine.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday update?

Loki was walking down the dreary halls of the school, humming quietly to himself. He had found some strange sort of peace with himself, though it was quite odd. He had made peace with Thanos, and he supposed that was all he needed; he depended on him, and if Loki didn't have his approval he'd do anything to get it. 

A personality flaw he supposed. 

Tony spotted Loki in the hallway and pulled him aside, gently clasping his arm. “Hey, where were you last night?” he asked in a low and soft whisper. 

“Just out.” Loki shrugged, “Why? Missed sleeping with me?” Loki smirked. 

“No...Just after what happened I’m worried about you.” Tony said, looking down as he released Loki, “Look, if you’re going to live with me we are going to have some ground rules.”

“Excuse me? you aren’t my father.” Loki scoffed.

“Good thing I’m not.” Tony pulled Loki into his classroom, closing the door behind them. “Look, either you get the fuck out of my house or you listen to the rules I am about to set in place.”

Loki listened to Tony, loving how authoritative he sounded; how controlling he was. “You asked me to come with you Anthony.” he cooed, letting Tony’s full name slide from his tongue. He went move towards the door, but was instantly stopped by Tony pushing him against the wall.

“Loki, I’m not kidding. I didn’t know you’d be so much trouble. I can’t even understand how you're fucking with my brain this much, but you are.” Tony hissed, blocking Loki in, his arms on either side of his head. “Stop messing with me, kid.”

Loki trailed his hands up Tony’s arms, “I’m not messing with you.” He whispered softly, ”You may think I am, but I swear that I’m not.” His arms slowly wrapped around Tony’s neck. 

Tony leaned in close, “Rule number one…” He pressed close to the teen, moving a hand to trail his thumb along Loki’s bottom lip. The older watched as the younger’s breath hitched. The green eyes roamed over Tony’s face, gazing at Tony as the man leaned even closer.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Tony snarled as he pulled away. Loki had never seen so much anger in Tony’s eyes. Maybe anger wasn’t the right word; he looked as if he was having an emotion conflict within his mind.

Tony left his classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Loki took deep breathes as he pressed himself into the wall, almost trying to sink into the bricks. He didn’t know what to think of that at all. Tony was becoming unbearably hard to read.

He took one last deep breath, and pushed himself off the wall to head out of the door.

Tony never came back. Other teachers had to cover him over and helped with his classes so Fury wouldn’t find out, and as soon as Loki looked into the classroom and saw someone else teaching who wasn't Tony, he left. 

Cowardice was the first thing that came to Loki’s mind, though how could he think that if he didn’t know what the hell was wrong to begin.

He sat on the back steps of the school with his head in his hands, and felt someone sit down beside him. He didn't look up.

“Ya know...when I got married Tony told me this story…”

Loki lifted his head as he heard Steve’s voice, “What?”

“He told me of this young man whose heart was beautiful. He showed all the villagers his heart; how beautiful it was.”

Loki was a confused as to what this had to do with the situation at hand, but he listened regardless.

“They marveled at his heart, 'It’s so beautiful,' they’d say. Then an old man comes along and says, 'Yes, you have a healthy, untouched heart...but mine's so much more beautiful…'” Steve paused, looking down. “He shows everyone his heart, scarred and missing pieces. The young man asked, 'How is your heart possibly better than my healthy, unscarred one?', so the old man said, 'My heart, my scars represent every person I have given my love to.'

Loki shifted, becoming much more interested by the second.

“Then the old man, he says, 'The holes, they are the pieces of my heart that I have given to someone and they never bothered to return them. They didn’t love me back, but that’s okay…' It’s okay…” Steve seemed to mumble the last part to himself. He let out a soft chuckle, “See, when Tony told me that story, I thought he was drunk off his ass...It took me so long for him to realize he was talking about us.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked.

“Tony, he...he is like the old man. He loved his father, who returned no love to him and blamed him for his mother’s death, his mother, who took his love with her to the grave, Pepper, who left him, Rhodey, his best friend that died and then there’s me...the guy who didn’t love him back. And I’m the young man who has never loved anyone…” He mumbled, “But that story is about continuously giving love a try and he was supposed to do that...but he just stopped.”

Loki frowned, watching Steve quietly.

“One night, about a month or so after I’m married he calls me crying and say he wants to burn all of his bridges. He wants to ensure that he will never have to return to a time of distress...Do you understand now?” He looked at Loki.

“I don’t know yet...I have to find him to find out.” Loki asked, “How...how can I have no physical, or emotional connection with someone up until a few weeks ago and yet they impact my life, like a giant crater?"

“Who knows...life is weird like that sometimes…” Steve mumbled, “In this situation though, it’s not only weird it’s illegal, Champ.” he patted Loki’s shoulder. “But, as I learned, it’s none of my business.” The blonde stood, and turned to leave.

“Do you love him now?” Loki looked straight ahead, not bothering to look at Steve.

He heard a soft chuckle and Steve just said, “Y'know, there’s a giant scar on my heart...I have this fear that it’s going to turn into a hole rather quickly…”

He left.

Loki sat there until the end of school, walked himself to Tony’s house to find that the older man wasn’t there and dragged himself into the living room, curling up on the couch and closing his eyes.

\--

Steve stepped into his home alone, Peggy was off somewhere, Girls’ night maybe? Not that he neccesarily cared, a night alone was what he need.

As he flicked on the lights to his bedroom he was surprised by the figure slouched over, sitting on his bed.

“Tony?”

He wasn’t even going to ask how Tony got in.

“Time is the only thing capable of understanding love. How long has it been? Ten? Twelve years? I still don’t understand it.”

“You’re in my house hiding from a seventeen year old kid…” Steve raised his brows.

“See,” Tony began, completely ignoring what Steve said, “I’ve been troubled...I have these dreams...About us...dad...mom…” he leaned back on the bed. “Rhodey...I have no one to talk about these things…”

Steve sighed, sitting next to Tony and laying next to him. “I’m here.”

“Yeah, after you left me for someone else...I could’ve lived like that forever…”

“I couldn’t do that Tony..”

“I know…” Tony looked at Steve, “It’s why I hate you…”

Steve looked at Tony, leaning in and pressing his lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> With all my heart I truly believe that this is my favorite story and it's been building in my head for so long. I mean the thought that there are people who feel the way Tony does kinda upsets me, maybe not necessarily upsets me, but I couldn't imagine it. That'd suck major balls. It seems impossible to lose everything and still get through your day. Kinda like, before Loki came along, Tony was just going through the motions and now Loki is here and flips everything upside-fucking-down. How crazy is it that someone can do that shit to you? Just make you feel all warm and cozy inside 'n' all that romantic shit blah blah blah.
> 
> Then again, maybe Tony's filled with sexual tension and has morals and can't fuck a minor and I'm reading into things too much...But...then again I'm the one writing the story so...I'm just being an idiot and rambling.
> 
> Anyway, hopetc whoever is still reading this enjoyed.


	8. Would It Be A Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, long time no see huh? Lol
> 
> Enjoy! I'm also working on a few Loki/Tony short stories and I already have one up, so if you're interested fell free to check it out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Would it be a Sin

\-----

Steve woke up to an empty bed the next morning; he felt a great level of guilt as he realised that Tony had laid right where Peggy would have, should have, lain. To a certain degree, he didn't care, but he was still a married man. He sighed and climbed out of the bed, realising the shower was running as he moved towards the bathroom. 

“I thought you had left…” Steve mumbled as he drew back the shower curtain, greeted with Tony’s back. 

The brunette said nothing.

“Listen, we can't say anything about this…”

“I know...just like old times. I'm your dirty, little secret all over again,” Tony finally said, glancing over his shoulder at Steve. 

The Blonde shrugged, and got into the shower. “So, what's going on with you and, uh, Loki?” he asked quietly, “The kid's really into you,”

“He's too young for me...just wants me because I'm an authoritative figure," Tony answered curtly, “Nothing's going on,”

“He's making you incredibly reckless...” Steve shrugged, “You're like...old Tony...everything is like high school again,“

The brunette snorted and shook his head, “Is that a good thing?”

“I'm not sure yet...you were a mess in high school.”

“Yeah, thanks to you!” Tony sneered about to step out but Steve grabbed him back, pushing him against the cold, wet, tile wall. 

“You were already a mess before I met you," he buried his face in Tony's neck. “You didn't need my help,”

Tony leaned into Steve a bit, closing his eyes, “I needed you though…” he whispered softly.   
_

Loki was rightfully pissed when Tony didn't show up to the house.

Mostly because he couldn't stand being alone.

 

He sulked his way to school, storming into the building after seeing Tony's car in the parking lot. The raven-haired teen gritted his teeth as he marched himself to Tony's classroom.

He slammed the door shut behind him and scowled. "Can rule number two be that you don't leave me alone in your crappy house?” he demanded, not even glancing at Steve, who was sitting on Tony’s desk.

“Relax, I just needed my space,” Tony shrugged. 

“Space for what?” Loki sniped, crossing his arms as he examined Tony's neck, spotting a dark bruise. “Oh…” he glanced at Steve, “So what was the point of that little story you told me if you were just going to fuck him?” he hissed.

“Hey, Loki this-”

Loki quickly interrupted Steve, "I can't even express to you how...how messed this has become...why would you do this?” He stared holes into the ground, he wasn't sure who he was asking, all he knew was that he was ready to leave. He made a swift exit and Tony looked to Steve. 

“You fucking dick, you told him that heart sorry didn't you?”

Steve sighed, “Yeah, I thought it'd help, in some way…”

Tony just shook his head at Steve and went been to writing out the day's lesson plans.

 

Loki had skipped most of his classes, opting to stay with Fandral, now back from suspension. Fandral may have sold drugs and was a generally bad person, but Loki was drawn to him.

Tony gritted his teeth as he saw the teen that was supposed to be in his class walk down the hallway with Fandral. He didn’t Fandral, Stark had him last year and he didn’t even pass his class. Hell, he didn’t even know if Fandral was a Sophomore, Junior or a Senior.

He knew Loki wasn’t speaking to him right now, but he’d have to make him understand the situation. He just had to. After his classes were over he waited in his classroom for Loki, who, to his great surprise, eventually came. 

The teen sank down onto Tony’s desk without a word.

“I know drug dealer’s stick together, but seriously? Of all people?” Tony snorted.

Loki stayed silent.

“Look, Kid, I’m sorry for leaving you alone, but then again, who I sleep with is none of your concern,"

“But isn’t it though? Isn’t everything we do each other’s concern from now on?” Loki finally mumbled softly.

“What do you mean?” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Friends tell friends things Tony…” Loki muttered.

Tony couldn’t explain it, but Loki seemed different, almost zombie like.

“Since when did we become friends?”

“Since the day I thought you were going to help me...” the teen shrugged, “Silly me huh?”

With that, Loki quietly left the room to leave Tony to gather his things and follow him out to the parking lot. They wordlessly got into the car and sat in a silence that was borderline comfortable. 

“Do you like me?” Tony asked quietly, barely breaking the silence they created around themselves. 

“Isn’t that obvious?” Loki asked, “I thought I was making it pretty clear,”

Tony leaned over and Loki turned away from the older man, almost in an intimidated manner. Tony grabbed his chin to make the teen look at him.

“Don’t hang out with him,”

“Who?” Loki asked as he let his eyes roam over Tony’s face.

“Fandral,"

“Then don’t fuck Steve.” The teen sneered.

“Okay.” Tony nodded as he pulled away and started the car, and Loki was surprised Tony was agreeing.

The teen smiled slightly and reached for Tony’s hand only for Tony to slap it away. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he leaned back in the seat.


	9. Too Young To Fall

Too Young to Fall   
_______

They arrived at the apartment in silence, having found that they had little to say. 

Tony ordered a pizza and went to grading papers, trying to concentrate. His mind constantly wandering, thinking about Steve mostly. He knew he had bigger problems at hand with Loki, but all he could think about was Steve. 

Maybe it was because the old memories of him kept replaying in his head.

Maybe just because he wanted nothing more than to sleep with him again.

Loki answered the door when the pizza came and slammed the it in the delivery boy’s face without paying. Tony couldn’t help but smile as he got up at Loki’s antics and opened the door.

The kid looked terrified and Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “How much kid?”

“Ten dollars…” The kid said meekly; so low that Tony almost couldn’t hear him.

He gave the kid a twenty, telling him to keep the change, before closing the door. 

“We could’ve gotten away with not paying, that kid wasn’t going to do a thing about it,” Loki snickered, as he took a slice of pizza.

“That’s called taking advantage of people and that’s not nice,”

“He was kind of cute, actually,”

“Should’ve gotten his number then,"

“Actually, I prefer chasing one guy at a time,”

Tony rolled his eyes, and went to the fridge to get drinks. He raised his brows as he felt the teen press against him from behind. “What are you doing?” Tony murmured softly.

Loki chuckled, “I’m feeding you, it’s romantic.”

Always the mischievous, this kid was.

Tony took a bite of the pizza offered to him before turning to face Loki.   
“I wouldn’t count pizza as a romantic food," 

“You’ve never seen what I can do with pizza...” Loki cooed, with a surprisingly seductive tone as he took Tony’s soda and walked off.

Tony raised his brows, “I, for one, feel like that was weirdly provocative!” He laughed at the teen.

“You seemed a little upset, I wanted to make you laugh,” He sat on the couch, taking the whole pizza box with him.

Tony smiled at that, shaking his head as he sat next to Loki. “Aren’t you sweet?” He replied as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

“So, What were you thinking about?”

“How messed up it’d be if anyone found out what the past couple of weeks have been like," He shrugged. “I always seem to find a way to get into complicated situations,”

“Is it really that complicated?”

“Well yeah...You're my student, you’re underaged, and I fucked a married guy,”

“I see no problems!” Loki chuckled softly, opening the soda.

“Can I admit that finally getting laid after so long was absolutely amazing?”

Loki practically sneered in disgust.

“Don’t be jealous!” Tony teased, “You’ll get someone soon,"

“I could get Fandral...” Loki smirked, taking a bite of pizza.

Tony raised his brows, leaning forward, inches away from Loki. “You could, but he’s a serious downgrade from me...” He took a rather large bite of the teen’s pizza before moving away to grade his papers back at his desk.

Loki smiled, sighing happily as he settled back into the couch.

________________________

Later in the night, as the two settled down and watched TV, Loki rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony didn’t really mind, in fact, he found it was rather comforting. Then the teen testingly trailed his hand up Tony’s thigh as the older watched his hand. “What’re you doing?”

Loki leaned up, trailing soft kisses along his jaw.

Tony’s breath hitched as Loki reached his lips, barely touching them, Loki straddled Tony’s hips, “Let me do this…” he murmured quietly.

“Loki I-”

Loki fully kissed Tony’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip softly as he tried to deepen the kiss. His tongue trailed into Tony’s mouth, exploring the other the way he’d been dreaming of for the last few weeks. When Tony kissed him back, wrapping and resting his hands on the teen’s small hips, Loki moaned softly. He pressed down against Tony, rolling his hips into the other male wantonly. 

Tony gripped Loki’s slim hips tighter, making him stop as he pushed Loki against the couch. The teen looked at the dominating man that loomed over him, studying his face in light glow from the television. He leaned up slightly, nipping at Tony’s neck, sucking softly. Tony suddenly grabbed him, shoving him down quite forcefully, causing the other to gasp.

Tony leaned down, whispering softly into the teen’s ear. “You know we can’t, Lo...” He rasped before getting up and heading into the room. 

Loki was left there, panting softly, with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

Tony shook his head and got his things ready for a shower. He sighed, letting the spray of the warm water run over him as he got into the shower. 

Loki on the other hand, heard Tony and went into the room. He stripped himself of his clothes and got into the shower with Tony.

“I would ask you what you were doing, but then I’d be asking you that for the third time today,” Tony mumbled. 

Tony looked at Loki, keeping his eyes focused on the teen’s face, not daring to let his eyes venture over anything else at the risk of his own integrity. As he saw Loki’s eyes stat to wander he lifeted up his chin. “My eyes are up here, Lokes,”

“But there’s something more interesting down there...”

“It’s just a cock, you have one too, but you don’t see me looking at yours,” He turned Loki around, running his hands through Loki’s long, dark, soft hair before getting the shampoo and washing Loki’s it. "You’re hair's so nice when it's wavy and curly like this," Tony mumbled as he massaged Loki’s head gently.

“Thank you,” The teen rasped softly.

“Anytime,” Tony smirked, placing a small kiss on his neck. “I’d consider it, you know...but I’m not going to fuck you,”

“Why not?”

“You’re underaged for one thing, and I feel like I’d be taking advantage of you-”Tony sighed, “What’s the rush?”

Loki snorted, “Says the guy who just got laid!” 

“Steve has nothing to do with this. This is all about you and me...”

“You and I,” Loki corrected with and chuckled.

“Shut the hell up.” Tony smiled, rinsing Loki’s hair and conditioning it. His eyes wandered down to Loki’s ass, admiring it. “Geez…” he mumbled to himself, feeling like such a pervert. 

_____________________

“You can hang out with him as long as you control yourself. If I find out that you used a single drug I’m going to be pissed. No smoking or drinking either!” Tony warned as he wrote up his lesson plan on the board.

“I promise to be responsible,”

“I’m serious Loki. This will show me if I can trust you. I’m putting all my trust in you, don’t blow it...”

Loki stood, and kissed Tony softly, “I’ll be a good boy,”

“Don’t kiss me at school,” He rolled his eyes.

Steve stepped in the classroom, closing the door behind him, he felt envious, though he knew he shouldn’t have. “You sure about this, Tony?”

“Not really, but he makes me horny so I’m testing the water,” Tony joked, earning a slap on the arm from Loki. 

“I mean, you could get into trouble for this!” Steve said, “Plus, isn’t he seventeen?”

“Why does it matter to you?” Loki crossed his arms, “And I don’t appreciate being talked about like I’m not here!”

“Fine, you would rather risk Tony going to prison and getting fired over some little crush of yours?” Steve sneered, glaring at Tony.

“It’s kind of hot how you two fight over me like this,” Tony teased, trying to lighten the mood.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Seriously Tony,”

“Look, we haven’t done anything. He just kissed me, like twice,” Tony shrugged, “It’s fine,”

Steve sighed, “Okay...fine...” He mumbled as he left.

Tony and Loki shared a brief kiss, before Loki stood up, “I’ll see you later tonight!” Called he as he walked towards the door.

“Be home by eleven Lo, I don’t trust Fandral that much!”

“Tony…”

“Please Lo…”

“Okay...I will…” He nodded before walking away.


	10. Novacaine

Novocaine  
_________________

“The hell do you mean you can’t drink?” Fandral glares at Loki, who was sat in the passenger seat. 

Loki shook his head, “Nope, I’m clean for tonight, might be for a long time, He shrugged.

“Come on, I have really good--”

“No, Fandral!” Loki cut him short, "I’m going to be good tonight," He sighed, feeling the other teen rest his hand on his knee.

“Okay Lo,” Fandral’s hand travelled higher up, slipping up to his thigh. “Maybe we can have a little fun then...”

Loki chuckled softly, removing Fandral’s hand, “We broke up a very long time ago, love,”

“Not that long ago,” The blonde cooed playfully.

As they arrived at the party and headed up to the loft. They knew almost everyone there, it was a mix of people from school as well as some low-down drug dealers. Loki grabbed a drink, and handed it to Fandral. “I’ll drive later,” He smirked.

“Aren’t you sweet,” Fandral took a gulp of his drink. “Come sit it my lap and look pretty,"

The blonde took him over to the couch, wrapped an arm around the raven-haired male as he placed him in his lap. Loki leaned into Fandral, looking around the place; somewhere in the crowd,he saw Ivan chatting with a few guys, this was a perfect place to network for drugs, in fact, Thanos should be here any minute, he thought. He was surprised that Thanos hadn’t called him in lately, actually.

“Mmm, go get me another drink...” Fandral mumbled against Loki’s neck, nipping softly at the pale skin.

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Loki muttered, getting up from Fandral’s lap. “I’ll be back,” 

“Carry on,”

Loki rolled his eyes, and headed off, swaying his hips as he did because he knew Fandral was watching. He picked up a drink from the table, not even knowing what it was, but he knew Fandral didn’t care, so why the hell should he?

He turned around, spilling his drink all over himself as he bumped into someone.

Loki looked up and saw Ivan looking down at him with a smirk, “You ass, now I’m going to reek of alcohol.”

“So,” Ivan shrugged, “I haven’t seen you in week, I came to see you.”

“Well, you've seen me now,”

Ivan chuckled, "I’m not the only one who want to see you. Thanos is here, in the backroom,” The russian sighed, “Why didn’t you leave when I told you to? I gave you money. If you would have left then at least the gunshot would've been worth it,"

“I’m sorry I-”

“Loki!” He heard Thanos call, even through the loud music. He watched Thanos plop down on the couch next to fandral.

The raven-haired male grabbed two more drinks and walked over, leaving Ivan behind. He handed fandral his drink before sitting on Thanos' lap and giving him his drink. He flinched as Thanos stroked his hair, “I missed you,” He smirked, pressing the cup to Loki’s lips.

Loki pulled away, shaking his head, “I’m not drinking tonight…”

“Did I ask?” Thanos snorted, pressing the cup back to his lips and forcing him to drink.

Fandral smirked, watching the liquid spill down Loki’s chin. The teen pulled back and started to coughed and everyone but Loki seemed to be laughing.

“Can’t hold your liquor, kid?” Thanos gave a low, rumbling, ground-shaking chuckle. He was soon interrupted by Ivan approaching, handing him at least a pound of white powder. “Did you taste it?” He sighed as Ivan shook his head. Thanos flipped open his knife, reaching over Loki to cut open the bag. 

Loki watched as Thanos poured a generous amount of coke on the knife, he hadn’t had any type of drug in weeks. Thanos pressed the knife to his lips and they quivered against the blade. “Taste it, no excuses.” He purred in Loki’s ear. Loki hesitantly trailed his tongue , lapping up the white powder. He didn’t even care that he got a small cut on his tongue because the substance tasting so overwhelmingly good.

“Mmm,” He hummed to himself, licking his lips. “It’s pure I mean…” Gods, he promised Tony he would be good, what was he doing?

“Here, take it as a welcome back gift,” Thanos smirked, “I have a meeting to attend,” He got up, pushing Loki into Fandral’s lap. “Let’s go, Ivan.” Loki watched as they left and he eyed the bag in his hand.

“Do at least one line Loki,” Fandral mumbled into Loki’s neck.  
“I-” Loki sighed, “I shouldn’t..."

______

Loki definitely broke his promise. Though Fandral loved seeing him like this, he’d know Tony would hate it.

He was grinding back against the blonde with an unhealthy amount of drugs in his system, Fandral’s hands were on his hips as he buried his face in Loki’s neck, biting and sucking. The blonde chuckled, pulling Loki to a backroom. Loki chuckled, “What’re we doing?” He rasped, leaning into Fandral a bit, His judgement was beyond hazy; that much was clear.

Fandral pressed his lips to Loki’s, and the raven haired male kissed back almost instantly. The kiss was sloppily, as they always were with Fandral. He let himself be pushed down to the bed, still kissing fandral vigorously as he tugged at the blonde’s shirt, “Please…” he found himself pleading to the blonde needingly.

“As you wish," Fandral smirked, completely undressing Loki.

Loki felt Fandral’s cold lips press against his skin and he arched into him, moaning softly.

Everything happened in such a blur and all he remembered was tossing on some clothes, mumbling something about eleven o’clock, despite the fact that it was way past eleven.

Fandral was driving, they didn’t make it very far before the drunk hit a tree. Loki’s head hit the dashboard and he groaned in pain. He found himself calling for Fandral only to realize that he took off out of the car. Tears welled in the teens eyes as he forced himself out of the car, pain surged through his whole body, but he kept walking. He had to get home.


	11. Hold Him Tight If He Cries

Hold Him Tight If He Cries  
.__________________________

Loki fell heavy against the door with a soft thud, his mind running at a million miles a minute; everything was a blur. He wasn’t even sure that he was at the right house until he heard Tony's shout.

“Loki! It’s nearly four in the morning! I-" Tony paused, looking at the teen, pulling him to his feet, "What the hell happened?”

“We...We hit a tree...” Loki slurred.

“You took drugs?” Tony’s face twisted in disgust, “You fucking smell like you dumped a whole bottle of liquor on yourself...” The older was beyond pissed but his first priority was to get Loki taken care of. He threw the teen over his shoulder and carried him through the house, whilst Loki twisted in protest, trying to get down. “Loki, stop it," He said as calmly as he could. 

“Put me down!” 

Tony let out a frustrated sigh, "You know, I took you in to help you get better, to actually help you in school and so you could better yourself, but you’ve been nothing but trouble!” He set Loki down on the bathroom counter and turned on the shower before stripping Loki of his clothes, ignoring how much Loki protested. He grabbed the other, and putt him under the cold stream.

Loki moved away from both Tony and the water, shivering slightly, “Tony…” He whined.

“Shut up.” Tony grumbled, washing any blood and dirt off of the teen that he could see. After cleaning him up, he took the naked, shivering, pale, noirette and threw him over his shoulder, not bothering to dry him off. He tossed the other on the bed and went to get the first aid kit to tend to the teen’s wounds.

He patched up Loki’s head wound, before moving down to clean any cuts and scrapes. 

Loki looked at Tony, but quickly looked away because he couldn’t handle the look of disgust Tony held as he saw the tracks in Loki’s arms. “You’re going to ruin your life with this crap…” He mumbled quietly before ruining his fingers along Loki’s arm. “I don’t want to even know what you took tonight…” he mumbled, with an edge of bitterness, but despite that, he gave Loki a soft kiss on the cheek.

The older got up to return the first aid kit, grabbed Loki’s discarded clothes from the floor and examined them. He frowned, as he walked back into the bedroom. “Loki...this is what Fandral was wearing today…” His lips were sealed in a tight line as his jaw clenched. “Why the hell are you wearing his clothes Loki?”

“I...We...I’m so sorry…” Loki’s eyes filled with tears.  
“I trusted you…I didn’t trust Fandral, but I trusted you. I thought that was enough…” Tony was oddly quiet, and disturbingly calm, “I thought the worst you would do is drink a little...I mean, drinking isn’t that bad in moderation, but hell, you’re wasted Loki. I don’t even know what to say…”

“Tony I--”

“No, shut the fuck up.” Tony tossed the clothes at the hurt teen, “Do you even need me? Am I just some play thing for you? If you want Fandral then go be with him you idiot, don’t toss me into the mix. This whole thing has been tearing me apart, but I think you’ve made the decision for me,”

“I do want to be with you...I just...I messed up…” Loki sobbed, “Thanos was there and I...I…”

“Why didn’t you call me you dumbass?” Tony argued, “Was that so hard? But, you know what? I’m glad this happened because I can finally clear my conscience and I know now that you don’t want me. You want idea of me, someone to just take care of you,”

“No...that’s not true-”

“Go to sleep Loki…” Tony shook his head, leaving to go and sleep on the couch.

Loki laid in bed, completely awake. He felt so awful about everything. The teen didn't know how to begin to make this right. Loki sobbed, burying his hands in his face.

He was crying for most of the night.

 

Tony woke up in the morning to the sound of the front door closing. 

He jumped and ran to the front door, practically throwing it open. He saw Loki with a bag, walking away from him. He frowned, and grabbed the teen’s arm, before picking up the light teen and once again throwing him over his shoulder once more.

Loki didn’t even protest, he was defeated, when he was tossed onto the bed he wathced Tony unpack all of his belongings once more.

“It’d be better if I left…” Loki finally uttered.

Tony snorted, “Are you kidding me? You’d drink yourself into a comma,”

“Like you don’t try to drink yourself to death,” Loki scoffed standing up, “You drink every night, don’t act like you don’t! We all have problems. Shall we talk about the extensive amount of alcohol you have in the kitchen cabinet?”

“Don’t turn this on me!” Tony growled, watching the teen leave. “Loki!” He called after him before chasing after him. 

Loki was going through Tony’s top cabinet, pulling down the bottles of liquor.

“Stop it,” Tony growled grabbing the bottle that was in Loki’s hand. It resulted in a round of tug a war until the bottle crashed to the ground. Tony’s first instinct was to push the teen, causing him to fall to the ground in a thud. 

“What the hell!” Loki shouted.

“Fuck you Loki…” Tony said quietly and he left back to the room.

Loki was left there in the kitchen with the broken glass around him and the alcohol pooling around him. He finally pulled himself up and made his way to the bedroom. Loki found Tony on the floor, slumped against the wall with his face buried in his hands.

Loki sat in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his teacher.

He’d never thought he’d have to see Tony cry.

“I’m so sick of you…” Tony murmured into Loki’s neck as he loosely wrapped his arms around the teen.

Loki felt Tony’s salty warm tears sliver down his neck.

He felt so guilty.

“I know…” Loki mumbled.


	12. Who Would've thought this

Who would've thought this...  
_________  
It’d been a week since they fought, they hadn’t talked to each other since. Tony knew he at least owed Loki an apology; he could’ve seriously injured the teen, but he couldn't even glance at Loki without a look of pure disgust crossing his face. Loki noticed that everytime the older laid eyes on him, he looked appalled and it crushed Loki. He didn’t know how to make it up to Tony. They’d just ride in the car to school and ride back home with each other; nothing more and nothing less.

Steve knew what had happened because Tony called him immediately after the fight. He refrained from telling Tony 'I told you so' because he was obviously devastated. The blonde did manage to comfort Tony with the way they talked about old times, which made Tony smile and laugh. Loki remembered that night because he was in the room crying while Tony seemed fine, just laughing.

From that point on Loki cast a dangerous glare Steve’s way, mostly out of jealously, but also out of annoyance; annoyance with himself for not being more like Steve; for not being able to have Tony in the way he wanted. He even ended up skipping the classes he had with Steve, but the blonde never counted him as absent because that’s just how perfect the blonde was...or at least how perfect he pretended to be. 

Tony and Loki were headed to school after an uneventful weekend. As they pulled up to a stop light, Loki looked over at Tony with hopeful eyes. He decided it was now or never, and drew a deep breath. “I…” the teen rested a hand on Tony’s thigh, feeling the other stiffen under his touch. “Hey, I’m just...sorry...I’m so sorry. I should’ve called or texted or something and I…”

Tony sighed as Loki trailed off, “I forgive you Loki, but that doesn't mean I’m not disappointed, and it doesn’t mean I’ll trust you and it definitely does not mean I’m willing to start a relationship with you,” He started driving again, “I mean, it’s clear that I find you attractive, but it's upsetting that the first day we even agree to try out whatever it is we had you cheated. Not just with anyone, but with fucking Fandral. After he’s hurt you, got you hooked on drugs and fucked around with other people!”

Loki looked down, pulling at a thread on his skinny jeans.

“All I did was give you shelter and a drug free environment, but that’s not enough for you I guess…” He mumbled as he pulled into the parking lot.

The teacher almost felt guilty as he saw a tear drop from Loki’s eyes. He watched it fall before turning off the car and getting out of the car. He left the teen in there to cry by himself. And even though he felt like an asshole immediately after, he kept walking inside.

Loki slumped back into the chair, pulling himself together before getting out and heading to his first period class. 

The teen pushed open the doors, walking with his head down so no one could see that he was crying. However, Steve did notice, and stopped him in his tracks. “What happened?” he asked as he pulled the teen into the empty classroom. He ignored Loki's half hearted glare because his emerald green eyes were filled with tears that ran down his cheeks like flowing rivers. 

The blonde sighed, “Look, Tony has had a lot of problems with people in the past. He gets hurt a lot so he hurts others in return. There's something about you he likes though so he'll come around,”

“Is that why he came around with you even after you married Peggasaurus?” Loki asked, “Because he likes you?”

Steve chuckled softly, “Don't be like Tony, her name is Peggy,” he said, “I think he let me off easy because he was lonely and needed uh...companionship…” A light blush filled the blonde's cheeks.

“You mean sex?” Loki snorted, feeling a bit better. He never thought he'd have a good time talking to Steve. 

“Umm...yeah.” Steve looked away, “Just--”

“Can you come over?”

“What?”

“Stay over tonight…”

Steve thought for a bit, “I...sure.” He sighed reaching forward to wipe Loki's tears away gently. 

Loki let him, looking up at the tall man. “Thanks...” He mumbled softly. 

“Yeah, now go to class, you'll be late!” 

Loki nodded heading out of the classroom. He saw Fandral off in the distance and he frowned. He hadn't been to school since the accident. 

The raven haired boy appraoached, slapping that smug smile right off of his face. “Why in the hell did you leave me!?” He shoved him, “Where in this god forsaken hell have you been?”

Fandral frowned,holding Loki back from pushing or hitting him again, “Lo, come on, I'm sorry. You know I can't get in trouble now, and that was a stolen car, I had to leave!” 

“Was I supposed to take the fall for you?” Loki asked angrily, struggling against the other's hold. 

“Come on, you're a minor. They don't do shit to minors. At least nothing that bad...” Fandral tried to reason, “I'd do it for you if I could,”

“you fucking liar!” He managed to free his hand, landing a punch right on Fandral's jaw.

The taller staggered backwards, “Okay, I deserved that,” he slurred.

“You deserve way more than that. I have half the mind to let Loki give it to you…” Tony approached the two teens. “Get out of here,” He shooed away the teens that stood around to watched. 

“What's going on? Some students came and got me,” Steve walked up behind Tony. “Oh,” he said, seeing Fandral with a dark bruise on his jaw. He looked at how Tony looked about ready to kill, and decided to deal with the situation before it got out of hand. “I suppose we'll have to give you a detention,” he said to Fandral, “Fighting is serious, so about a week of detention every afternoon for two hours,” 

Fandral's mouth flew open in shock, “But he punched me!”

“Should he do it again?” Steve raised his brows.

The tall teenager, gritted his teeth before storming away. 

“As for you…” Steve turned to Loki, “Swing with a little more force, knock him out next time,” he smirked. He'd never in a million years thought he'd be doing this, but he cared about Tony, so that meant he cared for Loki too. “Get to class before I give you a punctuality notice,” 

Loki smiled sweetly and hurried off, leaving Tony and Steve there. 

“I wanna beat the shit outta that kid…” Tony mumbled. 

“Which one?” Steve smirked at Tony. 

Tony looked at Steve, shaking his head before giving the taller a playful shove. 

Tony started walking, “I'd better get to class before you give me a spanking for being tardy,” he cooed playfully.

“Didn't we do that before in high school?” Steve thought back, a blush rose in his cheeks as he thought. 

“Oh yes we did!” Tony winked at Steve before disappearing into his classroom.

Loki was still there peeking around the corner, discreetly watching the two and listening. He smiled at what he heard before heading off to class finally.   
___

“So you really gave him a spanking?” Loki asked, looking over Steve. 

“I'm not talking about this with you- you were supposed to be in class!” Steve cut himself off, clearly embarrassed. He cut his sandwich in half, passing the other half to Loki since he had nothing to eat for lunch. “Why don't you go eat with Tony?”

“I can't...I don't like the way he looks at me. Like I'm…” Loki sighed, trailing off.

“He’ll come around,” Steve shrugged, “I mean, he's still letting you stay there isn't he? It's not like he's a saint,”

“how'd you two start to fuck back in high school?” Loki asked bluntly. 

“Loki...language...”

Loki shrugged, “I'm speaking English,”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Anyway, I'm not talking about that,”

“Please?”

The blonde sighed, “I guess back in high school you could say I was...well what Tony would cast a goody two shoes, and we hated each other,"

“I could see that...” Loki nodded. 

“Well, he...we were fighting and I've thing lead to another,”

“More details, please,” Loki leaned forward. 

“I was...I was...you know what, just ask Tony,” Steve’s face was beet red, “Now take your sandwich and leave, I have to do work,” 

Loki frowned, leaving the classroom. He nibbled on his sandwich and headed out of the building. 

He needed to be comforted and if he wasn't going to get it at school he'd get it somewhere else. 

About an hour later he was pushing open the doors to Thanos’ new office in a run down building. The man didn't even look up as the teen approached. Loki took the opportunity to slip into Thanos’ lap. 

“What're you doing?” He asked, messing with Thanos’ paperwork on his desk before he slapped Loki's hand away. 

“That's important. Don't touch it,” Thanos' voice stern. He had a serious look on his face. 

“Why are you in this new building? It sucks...” he mumbled. 

“Cops raided the other one,” Thanos grumbled, “We lost all of our supplies...And Ivan is in jail, awaiting trial. He could get life,"

“What!?” Loki cried, looking at Thanos. “you can't be serious!”

“He said he'd take the fall if I kept his mother alive,” He shrugged, as if it were no big deal. 

“His mother?” Loki frowned.

“His mother is basically brain dead, but I'm paying for life support...I owe him now more than ever…” Thanos mumbled and Loki never thought he'd see the day, but he actually looked remorseful. 

In this moment Thanos wasn't the cold hearted snake he usually was, he was someone completely different. 

“Fandral wanted me to take the fall for him for crashing a stolen car…” Loki mumbled, “...he just left me there.” 

“Maybe he thought it was for the best?” Thanos shrugged, “You like Fandral, you want him to be your friend, yeah? He can't do that from behind bars. I'm not saying you should've taken the blame, but you did the right thing regardless,” He hummed “Get on your knees,”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Thanos pushed Loki to the floor, letting the teen settle in-between his legs.

Loki frowned slightly. This was definitely a call Tony situation, but he knew Tony would get mad at him for going in the first place. Instead, he licked his lips and started to unzip Thanos’ pants. 

Thanos soothingly ran his hand through Loki's hair before getting a rough grip on it. The teen whimpered before taking the other into his mouth. “Such a good boy...” He pushed his hips forward,making Loki take his thick length into his mouth. 

The teen gagged, but Thanos didn't stop. He gripped tightly at the older's thighs, shivering as he had him all the way in his mouth. 

He continued to pleasure Thanos, listening to the other tell him what a good boy he was.

It made Loki sick to his stomach by how comforting this was.


	13. **NOTICE**

This story will be taken down by October 1, 2017 and reposted, edited and a much better version will be posted by January 2018.

I know that sounds like quite a ways away, but I believe it will be worth it.

Any question or concerns or you just want to talk to me, my Kik is headfukka.

xxThanks


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just putting this up cause I figured its the leastI could do. This chapter has been ready since October 2017. I know I'm awful.

Loki headed back to school, a cloud of shame hanging over him. He felt awful. The comfort that Thanos had given him quickly subsided and now he was left feeling miserable. He felt as if everyone who looked at him knew where he’d been; who he just had in his mouth. Loki’s face twisted in disgust just thinking about it. He couldn't help but ask himself why he had went there in the first place. Any accomplishments he thought he made were short lived.

It was just then that he’d realized just how long it had been since he had a cigarette. He needed one, his nerves weren’t going to calm themselves. He just needed a smoke. When was the last time he had even done drugs? A week ago?

His hands shook as he realized his need, feeling sick to his stomach, the teen hurried to the bathroom and gripped onto the sink for dear life. He looked in the mirror at how disgustingly pale he looked. His shaky fingers cupped the water that he didn't even remember turning on and splashed it on his face, giving him momentary relief. That’s all he remembered before he blacked out.  
___.

The noirette woke up in an all too familiar place. As he blinked a few times he realized clearly now that it was his old room. It looked the same, untouched as if no one had come up here since he left. Loki sat up all too quickly and the room began to spin and his vision blurred. He cursed, ignoring the pain before he got up from the bed. Loki leaned against the wall for support as he made his way to the door.

Everything looked so different as he stepped out of the room. It was as if his room was at a stand still. He didn’t know wherever to be offended or happy. Had they forgotten about his room or had they wanted to not touch his stuff?

“Brother!” He heard a voice shout. The voice was all too close and all too loud for his liking. Oh, how he hated Thor.

“Must you be so loud?” Loki mumbled, not turning to look at Thor because he was so determined to get downstairs, but he could only move at a snail's pace because his body ached in every way imaginable.

“I haven’t seen you in almost two years brother!” Thor easily caught up to Loki, stopping him in his tracks. “Mother and Father say you never come home. Why is that?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school or something?” Loki hissed, “College not going so well?” He tried to shove Thor out of the way, but his attempt had failed miserably. He ended up falling against Thor.

“I dropped out…” Thor mumbled softly. Loki was the first person he had told that to. Odin was not going to be very happy when he found out.  
“I figured that would happen. A big dumb idiot like you could never do well in college...” Loki mumbled, not bothering to move from his rather comfortable position on Thor’s chest.

Thor sighed, “Brother, you must rest,”

“Take me to Tony’s…” Loki mumbled, “It’s the least you can do after everything,”

“I told you I’m-”

“Save it. Just take me there before Mum and Odin come back here…”

Thor sighed but nodded, “Okay, but you keep in contact with me,” He lifted his baby brother and took him down the stairs. “I didn’t tell them I picked you up, so they won’t even know that you’ve been here,”

Loki hated that he was being carried by Thor, but as of right now it was the fastest way down. “Whatever,” he mumbled softly.

Thor took him out to the car, strapping him in the front seat before getting in. “So, who’s Tony? Your boyfriend?”

“He’s my teacher,” Loki slurred, closing his eyes.

“Are you talking about Mr. Stark? Loki are you sleeping with him?” Thor exclaimed, afraid that his brother was being taken advantage of.

“He doesn’t like when I say that. He prefers to say that we just lay together,”

“What?” Thor narrowed his eyes, “I’m not taking you there,”

“...Thor, I fucked up…” Loki started, “I fucked up so badly...I have to get there. The more time I’m with him the more time I have to make things right,” He said quietly. “I’m an awful druggie who just can’t seem to stay the hell away from bad people. Bad people who only want to use me for sex or drugs, but Tony he’s...I like him and I am struggling with that. I don’t know if I like him for the right reasons. I don’t know that I won’t hurt him again and I don’t know if he even wants me anymore… But I am willing to do whatever it takes, so would you please, please take me to his place,”

Loki looked at Thor. He didn’t know why he said all of that. He didn’t necessarily want to confide in Thor. Hell, he’d probably have confided in anybody if he meant it would get him to Tony’s place.

Thor sighed, “Has he been taking care of you?”

“Yes...he has,”

“Why not stay with Mom and Dad?” Thor asked, “If Tony makes you feel all those things maybe some time apart is the best, plus you’re so much younger than him and that’s kinda weird…”

“We aren’t fucking-”

“Loki!” Thor interrupted, not wanting to hear any of that.

“What? We’re aren’t though.” Loki smirked, “Just take me there please. I’ll hate you a little less,”

Thor sighed, “I’ll need to have a little chat with Mr. Stark though,” He mumbled, glancing at Loki who had a slight smile on his face. The raven haired male told the blonde the address and they were off to Tony’s place.

\------.

“So, Loki invited you here because…?” Tony and Steve were sitting on the couch, trying to figure out exactly what Loki had in mind. “I mean, he’s not even here. But if he was trying to stage a hook up then I think it’s working,” He smirked, leaning over to kiss Steve. He pushed the blonde down on the couch and climbed over him.

“I don’t think this is what he had in mind.” Steve rolled his eyes, but he gripped Tony’s hips. “Seriously Tony he’s sad and he regrets everything, just-" He interrupted himself as a low groan erupted from his throat. Tony was grinding down against him. “Forgive him Tony…”

“You talk too much,” Tony mumbled, kissing Steve deeply.

Tony groaned dramatically though as a loud knock came at the door. He grumbled, getting up from Steve. “What?” He said as he opened the door. A big, giant blonde entered his living room. “Well, by all means, come in. Who are you exactly? I recognize the sleeping druggie in your arms but…” Tony’s eyes widened as he took a good look at the blonde, “Oh, shit, you’re his brother…” Tony felt like he was definitely going to get his ass kicked.

“Where can I put him to rest?” Thor said, glancing at Steve and smiling. “Hey,”

Steve smiled, “Hey Thor, I haven’t seen you in a while. How’s school? Doing any football?”

“Um...something like that...” Thor mumbled, “I’ll be right back,” He took it upon himself to go back and place Loki on the bed.

“Shit, shit, shit...He’s going to beat me up Steve. Oh, I didn’t think Loki would stoop as low as to get his big brother to kill me. Who does he think he is? Never trust pale, attractive and smart noirettes. They’re assholes…”

Steve listened to Tony ramble, Satisfied with the other male’s panicked state.

“Mr. Stark,” Thor said as he came back into the room.

“Look, I don’t know what that little liar has told you but-”

“He told me you two lie together…” Thor interrupted, “That he likes you, and that he messed up...Was that all a lie?”

Tony opened his mouth then closed it again before he finally spoke, “Well, No, yes and No? Look I’m not fucking him if-”

Thor shook his head, “Stop talking like that. Gods, I don’t know who’s worse, you or Loki," He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Look just...are you keeping him out of trouble?”

“As best as I can, I took his drugs and all that. Then I gave him one night of freedom and he just took advantage of it. Should I keep him on a tighter leash?” Tony chuckled but quickly stopped because he could see that Thor wasn’t amused.

“Just keep him safe and happy. I’ll be visiting often to keep an eye out,”

“I thought he hated you…”

“I’m working on that…” Thor mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Guys,” Loki walked in with a slight pout. Apparently he had shed himself of his trousers, “It’s really hot in there,” He let the wall guide him until he could hop onto the couch.

Tony let his eyes roam over the slender, creamy legs for a moment, a really long moment. Thor scowled though and Tony quickly looked away. “Um...Dinner, let’s have dinner!” He changed the subject. “I’ll order pizza. I’ll get you your own box even big guy. I know you have an appetite. I remember in the cafeteria you could spend like sixty dollars on food. You were like a fucking machine,”

“And the best player I ever had on my team,” Steve said, “His tackles were-”

“Oh, look, there goes Steve talking about something no one cares about again,” Tony rolled his eyes.

Steve directed a glare at Tony which caused the man to quickly retreat to the kitchen. Thor followed not too far behind. Tony sensed this and mentally prepared to be beaten to death. 

Who’d he give his money too? Loki? Steve? Maybe-

“Mr. Stark…”

Tony turned to face the young, yet very, very tall man. “Look, I’m really not doing anything to him I swear...I mean I thought about it yeah...A few times. And I kissed I had no control over those ones. And at night he just likes to cuddle up to someone so…”

Thor rolled his eyes as Tony rambled, “Do you make him happy?”

“Um...I think I did at one point. I don’t think I can replace drugs for him though…That’s his number one right now…”

“Well, wipe drugs from his list. I want you to make sure he isn’t on anything anymore. You have to take care of him from now on.” Thor sighed, “And as wrong as I think this is...I don’t care as long as he doesn’t get hurt,”

Tony smiled, “Don’t worry, when we make up it’ll be great. Oh and also I don’t plan on doing anything with him until he’s eighteen anyways,” He shrugged, “...Um, I’ll get the pizza. Two boxes good?”

“Make that four boxes,” Thor said as he returned to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it or nah? Lol
> 
> I'll update every Saturday.


End file.
